


A Mother's Touch

by Katz92



Series: 101 Uses for a Tactician's Cloak [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1311514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katz92/pseuds/Katz92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucina remembers the future, making her mother remind her to live in the now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mother's Touch

“Chrom, have you seen Lucina?” Kattryn asked, sticking her head into the tent they shared. 

“Not in a couple of hours. Why?”

“I hadn’t either, and I’m getting worried.”

“Kattryn, she’s a grown woman.”

“She’s still my daughter. I’m going to go looking for her. I’ll be back shortly.”

“Be safe.”

She waved him off and exited the main part of camp. If I were Lucina, and I was looking for some space, where would I go…She tried to think like her daughter, and decided to head into the woods. She quickly found a little trail and followed it to a small clearing with a little lake. Hidden near some of the rocks, balanced near the water’s edge, she spied her daughter’s familiar blue hair. Approaching slowly, she waited until she was very close to her before saying, “Lucina?”

She flinched, turning around. “Mom!?” Lucina’s sudden movement caused her to fall into the water. 

“Lucina!” Kattryn hurried to the waters edge and hauled her daughter out. “Are you alright?”

“Just a bit embarrassed…” Her face was bright red.

“What are you doing out here anyway?”

“Its nothing. I…I just didn’t want to be around a lot of people right now.”

Reaching up, she brushed some of her daughter’s wet hair aside. “Please talk to me…”

“…Okay. I should take some of this wet stuff off to dry…” Kattryn nodded in agreement and took her daughter’s cape spreading it over the rocks in the sun. As well, the over-tunic she wore came off and joined it.

“Are you cold?” Kattryn asked, settling next to her. 

“Not really…” 

Kattryn didn’t miss the slight tremor in her daughter’s body. Smiling, realizing how much of a stubborn streak she had, Kattryn unclasped her cloak and draped it around her. “Here.”

“You don’t have to.”

Smiling, she wrapped an arm around Lucina’s shoulders. “I don’t mind, love.” She kissed the side of her head. Drawing her closer, she asked again, “What’s the matter?”

“It’s just that…today is…” Lucina seemed to struggle with the words. 

“Take your time.”

After a couple minutes of silence, she said, “Today’s date is the date of the last time I saw you in the future.”

“Oh…” She felt Lucina try to pull away and forced her closer. “Get over here.” She wrapped her tight, saying, “I’m right here, Lucina. You can feel me and hear me. I have not left you.”

Lucina sniffled. “I know, it’s just…it’s still hard. You know?”

“Yeah…” She pressed a kiss to her daughter’s blue head and she really started to cry. “It’s okay, Lucina.” Holding her tight, she tried to comfort her daughter. She continued to cry, until finally she stopped. When Kattryn tried to pull back, she found that Lucina was asleep. Smiling softly, she carefully shifted Lucina so that her head was in her mother’s lap. They stayed like that until Kattryn heard the rustle of leaves just to her right. 

Chrom emerged from the bushes. “Good, I found you.”

Kattryn held up a finger, signaling him to be quiet. “She’s sleeping.”

She was him get an odd smile on his face before joining them on the ground. “Is everything okay?”

“Yes. Just a hard day in the future for her.” Loving, she ran her fingers through her daughter’s blue hair.

“Oh?”

“Mhm. Apparently, this date was the last time she saw me in the future…”

Chrom shifted to lean against Kattryn’s back. “That explains her desire to find a quite place.”

“Yes.” Kattryn leaned into him, suddenly a lot more comfortable. Suddenly, she started to sing in a quiet voice. Chrom closed his eyes as well, enjoying the music. 

A couple minutes later, Lucina started to stir. “Momma?” Her voice was small and childlike as she went from being asleep to being awake.

Smiling down at her daughter as she woke, Kattryn smoothed her hair and said, “I’m right here, little one. Don’t worry.”

Waking up a bit, she blinked as she sat up. “Did I fall asleep?”

“Yes.”

“I shouldn’t have kept you. I’m sure you’re busy.”

“Lucina.” Kattryn caught her daughter’s chin in her hand. “I am never too busy for you, you hear me? There is no problem great or small that you cannot interrupt me with. Understand.”

Lucina nodded and suddenly hugged her mother, burying her face into the safety of her mother’s chest. Kattryn hugged her back tightly, trying her best to convey the fact that she was real. Solid. Tangible. 

Present.


End file.
